Patch Information
History of Dark Souls patch information here. Dark Souls 1.02 *fixed freeze that occurs whenever players wants to invade or join other players online. *fixed freezing Issue that occurs at title screen of the game, as long as the player is connected to the game's servers. 1.03 *after applying version 1.02, the system hangs in the trophy screen during the installation of a set *Undead Female Merchant at the beginning of the Sewers now sells Purging Stones. 1.04 (Japan Only) *Some magic effects have been revised. (Magic Shield, Strong Magic Shield, Tranquil Walk of Peace, Ring of Fog, Iron Flesh) *Elemental Damage Types enhanced and Stat enhanced weapons have been rebalanced. *Some slight adjustments have been made to other weapons, equipment, and magic. (Pyromancy Flame's magic adjustment) *Matching and multiplayer conditions have been adjusted. *Defeating a boss in multiplayer will now reward the host with the full amount of souls from the boss. *When failing to invade a player's world using the Cracked Red Eye Orb, the item will no longer be used up. *Adjustments to the amount of souls dropped by enemies. *Adjustments to the item drops from enemies. *Some bosses will drop Humanity and Homeward Bones now. *Increased Drop rates for certain Covenant items and Equipment Upgrade Materials which had extremely low drop rates. *Adjusted the Item Discovery increase rate which scales with Humanity levels. *Item lists in shops have been adjusted. (Bottomless Box added to Undead Male Merchant. Bunch of arrows added to Female Undead Merchant, Andrei, Domnhall, Giant Blacksmith, and Vamos. Domhnall will sell the Master Key after he moves to the Firelink Shrine. Giant Blacksmith and Vamos both sell the various equipment boxes. Giant Blacksmith sells a bunch of shards now. Vamos sells Titanite Shards. Ingward sells Transient Curse.) *The amount of Faith required to join the Warrior of Sunlight Covenant is now 25 instead of 50. The formula for reducing it with multiplayer remains the same. *Paying for your sins is now cheaper. The formula is Level x 500 souls, instead of Level x 2000 souls previously. *Equipment Weight adjustments. *Lock-on behavior has been adjusted. *Fixed certain cases of game freezing. *Changed the way souls are displayed in the Level Up Menu. *Fixed the exploit with infinite weapon/magic usage. *Fixed the 1 second delay during certain attack animations. *Fixed the bug where Solaire isn't in New Game+. *Fixed the shard bug with Frampt which took away all your shards if you had more than 99. *Fixed getting stuck in certain parts of the map, being unable to progress. *Fixed various English translation errors in the overseas version of the game. 1.05 *fixed online summoning issues introduced by 1.04. *relaxed the conditions towards invading other players. *readjusted the parameters of the Elite Knight Set. *enemy placement adjusted **the two Hollow Soldiers guarding the tower overlooking the Taurus Demon fight are both situated to the right of the ladder **the initial location of Shiva's Bodyguard is inland from his previous cliff edge start point in the Darkroot Garden **a Minor Capra Demon is moved from the area of the second bonfire in Demon Ruins, to a corpse drop before Demon Firesage (he is visible from the bonfire) Magic Changes *Pyromancy Flame nerfed from 270 to 230 *You can see Resonance Rings now *Vow of Silence range increased *Sorcery spell damage as a whole was slightly buffed, but Homing Soulmass and other pursuit style spells were nerfed *Magic Shield duration lowered to ~11 seconds *Strong Magic Shield duration lowered to ~11 seconds. Invincibility removed. Effect on Stamina drastically reduced *Tranquil Walk of Peace and other Slow duration reduced to ~10 secs. Effect supposedly changed from 100% encumberance to 50%. Rolling possible if your equip burden is lowered. Slowness is similar to swamp effect *Iron Flesh effectiveness nerfed *Hidden Body duration remains unchanged Status Changes *Base Equipment Burden increased (~6-10 points) *Humanity Item drop rate increased from 10 to 210 *Medium roll recovery faster? *Defensive bonuses gained via Humanity reduced. Other defensive bonuses remain unchanged *Item discovery gained via Humanity improved. Capped at 20 Equipment General Changes *Reported some weapon scaling gets improved at higher normal upgrades (+15 Uchigatana Dexterity scaling goes to A; same goes for Scimitar) *Some scaling reported as changing from A to S with higher upgrades Upgrade Changes *Normal scaling buffed by 5-20% (20% at +14). *Crystal scaling buffed by 5-20% (20% at +4). *Lightning +4 nerfed by 2% (+5 remains unchanged) *Raw scaling buffed by 10% (all levels) *Magic stat scaling buffed by 10-20% (20% at +9) *Enchanted stat scaling buffed by 15-20% (20% at +4) *Divine stat scaling buffed by 10-20% (20% at +9) *Occult stat scaling buffed by 15-20% (20% at +4) *Fire +9 nerfed by 2%. (+10 remains unchanged) *Dragon stat scaling buffed by 5-20% (20% at +5) Specific Gear Changes *Grant scaling changed to Strength:B and Faith:A *Gold-Hemmed Black Set nerfed, still can't be upgraded *Antiquated Skirt nerfed hard (streamlined to match the other pieces) *Silver Knight Shield, Sunlight Shield, Hollow Soldier Shield and other medium shield stability nerfed to ~70 at max upgrades to improve Greatshields viability *Crystal Ring Shield scaling drastically nerfed. Does around ~200 +-50 *Dragon Greatsword buffed from 360 to 390 *Silver Knight Straight Sword lightning effect removed. Now enchantable *Elite Knight gear nerfed, then buffed slightly in 1.05 *Hunter Set nerfed Combat Changes *Lock-on acquisition range increased *Lock-on changing/switching got easier (more responsive). *Ring of Fog users can now be locked on. PvE Changes *Overall increase in souls gained (~2-2.5 times more) *Damage reduced on some mobs? *HP lowered on some mobs? *Reduced acquisition range on normal enemies. *Reduced poise on some enemies. *Distance at which enemies are aggro has been reduced *Bosses drop Humanity and Homeward Bones *Ghosts, Skeletons, Giant Mosquitos, and Slimes give souls now *Twinkling Titanite drop rate improved *Necromancers in The Catacombs drop Skull Lanterns *Darkwraith in New Londo Ruins drop Dark Hand Online Changes *You can see resonance signs (unsuccessful on PS3) *Some invasion restrictions possibly changed? Darkwraith upperlimit confirmed as unchanged *1.05: Summon restrictions improved slightly again *Amount of souls the Master of the game gains changed *Cracked Eye Orbs no longer get consumed on failure. Confirmed *You can hit Select to rate messages. *1.05: Fixed 1.04 bug where summon signs were invisible. Covenant Changes *Covenant Material drop rate improved (including dragon scales). *Lowered requirements for Warrior of Sunlight covenant (requirements moved from 50 to 25. 3/4 assists should do the trick) Merchant stock updates *Undead Male Merchant: Also sells bottomless box *Undead Female Merchant: Sells Arrows / bolts *Andre of Astora: Sells Arrows / bolts *Domhnall of Zena: Sells Arrows / bolts, Master Key (5000) *Giant Blacksmith: Sells Arrows / Crossbolts, Small Titanite Shards, Large Titanite Shards, Twinkling Titanite (8000 per, inf amount), Green Shards, Repair box, weapon smithbox *Vamos: Arrows / bolts, Titanite Shards, Large Titanite Shards, repair box / weapon smithbox *Ingward: Sells Transient Curses Fixes *Fixed some freeze issues *Lvl up screen displays souls needed properly now *Dragon Head Stone glitch, Snuggly, and magic shield glitches fixed *Fixed a bug where your inputs come out 1 second later *Fixed a bug where the second solaire event wont progress *Fixed a bug where feeding frampt a titanite stone then going over 99 resulted in having zero *Fixed some specific map areas where you'd get stuck or be unable to progress *Changed some English subtitles on the overseas port 1.06 PvE Changes *Increased enemy HP (more detail needed) *New Crystal Golem in The Duke's Archives which drops the Broken Pendant if AotA is installed. *Corpse located by well in Firelink Shrine now carries 3 Humanities *NPCs in Dark Anor Londo no longer respawn when killed Specific Gear Changes *Dark Wood Grain Ring effect fixed; now only activates at 25% equip load and below rather than 50% *Hornet Ring critical increase reduced from 50% to 30% *Mask of the Father effect reduced to 5% *Mask of the Mother effect reduced to 10% *Mask of the Child effect reduced to ~33.3% *Rapier and Spear attacks while shielding takes more stamina *Two-handed Greatsword R1 recovery between swings increased. The swings themselves are still the same speed. One-handed attacks are unchanged. *Homing Crystal Soulmass and Homing Soulmass damage reduced. The glitch is also fixed where if you were an invader it would target you sometimes instead of the host. causing the soulmass to become useless. *Non-scaling upgrade paths Chaos, Lightning and Fire reduced by ~10% *PC and Xbox can now port-forward to reduce online lag. *Elite Knight set fixed; its poise is now 46 in the NA versions *Eagle Shield physical damage reduction is now 95% *All roll speeds (except for Ninja Flip) buffed. They are now faster and possibly have greater invulnerability frames (needs confirmation only medium roll is confirmed to be faster). Other changes *More Bonfire warp points - Undead Parish, Tomb of the Giants, Depths, The Duke's Archives, Painted World of Ariamis. *Lava damage increased *Oswald of Carim now sells Homeward Bones *Orange Soapstone messages placed after patch show both positive and negative ratings (PS3) *You can now parry while blocking Glitches and fixes *Bottomless Box glitch fixed *Dragon Head Stone glitch fixed *Spellswap glitch fixed. *Pendant description fixed *Incorrect miracle descriptions in splash screen fixed Online Changes *Miracle synergy signs temporarily fixed (PS3). However, it is currently broken again. Misc *Artorias of the Abyss DLC is included in the patch. The product offered on the respective Xbox and PS3 Marketplaces is just a 100kb unlock key file. 1.07 *Fixes the flickering and missing graphical effects that appeared shortly after the release of the DLC, which only occurred in the Artorias of the Abyss areas 1.08 *A glitch that allowed players to maliciously drain others' stats in PvP has been removed *If you had your stats drained, you can level back up without spending souls until the levels & stats correspond correctly *Miracle Synergy signs have been repaired and are now working again 1.09 *Fix for flickering and missing graphical effects on PS3 after 1.08 Patch Category:Dark Souls